


Letter 26

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 20 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 26

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of Molly's Letters. So obviously it will be the one that is the hardest to be spoken out loud, whispered and strained. And of course, since there are 26 letters in the English alphabet, there had to be 26 letters written.

 

 

 

Dear…Molly…

Thank You…. I…treasure…your…letters…. You…count…still….

Yours…  
Sherlock

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(This is moments after Letter 25)


End file.
